<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Intentionally Yours by tricia_16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887124">Intentionally Yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricia_16/pseuds/tricia_16'>tricia_16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yours [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Breastfeeding, Breastfeeding Kink, Breeding Kink, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Dean Winchester, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Dean Winchester, Pregnant Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:35:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricia_16/pseuds/tricia_16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean makes one hell of a cute pregnant omega, but the adorable baby bump and curvier body come with mood swings that have him going from slicking to crying to raging... sometimes all in a matter of minutes.</p><p>Then their son is born, and Dean and Castiel begin to navigate parenting, lack of sleep, six very long weeks without sex, and then finally, some brand new kinks when things do heat up in the bedroom again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yours [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>930</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to the continuation of Dean and Castiel's story from <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136737/chapters/60904792"> Accidentally Yours.</a> If you haven't read that already, you should 100% start there.</p><p><b>***There are some new tags (including things I don't usually write), so please read them if you skipped over them!***</b> </p><p>If you read the tags and decide <i>not</i> to continue reading because of them, please know you will not miss out on anything life-changing about their story. This is basically kinky sex with baby-driven plot thrown in.</p><p>Enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s never gonna make it.</p><p>He’s already been counting down the minutes for the last two hours, and there is no fucking way he’s going to last another two. Not like this. No, whatever Cas is working on is just going to have to wait for a half hour because he knows what he needs and he needs it <em> now. </em></p><p>He hauls his leaky ass off of the couch, which is getting to be more and more like a workout every week and already a fucking feat at 23 weeks. He’s gonna need a goddamn crane by the time he’s ready to pop. But, he thinks to himself as he passes the mirror on the way up the stairs, at least he looks damn good with a baby bump. He’s filled out in all the right places according to Cas, and now that he’s out of his first trimester and no longer barfing every day, Cas can’t keep his hands off of him.</p><p>Which works out well since he’s having other problems now, caused by “increased flow of blood” to his genitals according to the books Cas keeps reading. And how fucking cute is <em> that? </em> His alpha reading all the male omega pregnancy books he can get his hands on. He’s pretty sure Cas has a personal mission to read everything ever written about male omega pregnancies, which actually works out pretty well for him, because that means he doesn’t have to read a thing and Cas is always there (hovering like the overprotective alpha dad he is) telling him he can’t eat that or drink that or do that. </p><p>He’s a real joy to be around, now that he’s thinking of it. </p><p>He smells fucking amazing though, he’s been a damn saint through all of this, and right now, Cas is the only person who can give him what he needs. Dean doesn’t bother knocking on his office door, but he does ease his way inside in case Cas is on a call. He’s not though, he can tell just by the drafting program on Cas’s desktop and by how soft Cas’s voice is when he says, “Hello, Dean.”</p><p>Cas always sounds soft when he talks to him, but this is the tone of voice Cas uses just for them. It’s the one that says, “I love you,” without having to use the words, and it has Dean smiling as he walks towards him.</p><p>“I need ya to take a little break, alpha.”</p><p>Cas reaches out for him as he approaches, his big hands immediately going to Dean’s belly. “Is everything okay?”</p><p>Dean slides his hands over Cas’s shoulders to loop around his neck, stepping in even closer so that he’s in the vee of Cas’s legs. He tilts Cas’s head up and leans in to kiss him. It takes Cas a couple seconds to respond, but once he feels Cas’s hands start to roam his belly (a huge turn on for Cas, apparently) he opens his mouth and thrusts his tongue past the seam of Cas’s lips. Cas kisses him back for about ten seconds before he tenses and pulls away, laughing a little.</p><p>“Dean, I’m working.”</p><p>“And I’m slicking,” Dean says.</p><p>Cas’s eyes go a little darker, but he pulls his hands away from Dean’s belly and places his hands in his lap instead. “I just need a few more hours, and then I’ll make love to you all night long if you want.”</p><p>“Nuh uh,” Dean says, stepping back to pop the button on his fly. “Well, yeah, but I need you now, too.”</p><p>He pushes his jeans over his hips, purposely bending over facing Cas, letting him see the dark patch his slick has undoubtedly left on his boxers. </p><p>“Dean,” Cas warns him. </p><p>“Cas, please,” Dean whispers. Cas looks like he’s wavering, so he pushes his luck and takes his shirt off, too. Then he straddles him, one knee on each side of the chair, and lowers himself into Cas’s lap. He sees Cas’s eyes drop down to take in the roundness of his belly and his fuller breasts, and when Cas leans in to nip at his mating bite, Dean knows he’s got him. “I can’t wait another few hours. I need you inside me, alpha.”</p><p>“You,” Cas says, inching up to mouth at his ear. “Are entirely too hard to resist.”</p><p>He tries to wiggle in closer so that his ass can line up with Cas’s dick like it used to in this position, but thanks to his baby bump, it’s nowhere close to where he wants it. “And apparently way too pregnant to fuck in your office chair.”</p><p>“I’m honestly amazed it’s still standing from the last time,” Cas teases. Then he wraps his arms around Dean and lifts him to his feet in an impressive, and frankly, hot as fuck display of strength before he sets him back down. </p><p>“What, I’m too fat to carry now too?” Dean challenges, suddenly pissed off by his new limitations all just because he got knocked up. </p><p>“No,” Cas says quickly. “But you <em> are </em> carrying precious cargo that’s more safe on the ground than in the arms of an alpha whose brain isn’t currently operating at full capacity thanks to all the blood rushing downwards.”</p><p>Dean slips his hand down Cas’s pants to test that theory and finds him almost fully hard already, and his anger is replaced with a new influx of desire. “Mmmm keep talkin’ dirty to me, Cas,” he says with a grin. </p><p>Cas huffs, knowing he’s being fondly made fun of, but he doesn’t try to take Dean’s hand away. “It does seem to be working for you.”</p><p>“You could read the phone book and it’d be doin’ it for me right now,” Dean says honestly. “Need you to fuck me, Cas, I’ve been thinkin’ about it for hours.”</p><p>“If you want it so bad, why don’t you get your incredibly talented hand out of my pants and go present for me?”</p><p>“Hell yeah,” Dean says, already breathless with excitement. He shucks his boxers as he walks, sashaying his hips a little when he feels Cas’s eyes on his backside as he climbs into bed and arches his back. He sends a cheeky smile over his shoulder that fades into awe when he gets a look at Cas standing a mere three feet away, stroking his alpha cock lazily. He looks so insanely hot that Dean can hardly stand it. “Cas, c’mon,” he says eagerly.</p><p>“You don’t know how breathtaking you look. How arousing. Your ass slicking for me, your muscular back bowed, and your beautiful baby belly protecting our child. You’re sin on legs, Dean Winchester. Turn onto your back for me.”</p><p>Dean hits his back in an instant, looking up when he feels the bed dip as Cas gets a knee up. He’s expecting Cas to blanket him with his body, but Cas grabs him by the hips and pulls him to the edge of the bed where he falls to his knees, then sinks down and takes Dean’s cock directly into his mouth. Dean cries out, already strung impossibly tight <em> before </em> his cock was surrounded by wet heat and the exquisite suction of his alpha’s beautiful mouth. Cas knows exactly what he likes by now, and it’s a whirlwind of tight lips, a sloppy but eager tongue, and his alpha’s sweet scent that has him locking up and coming down Cas’s throat in minutes.</p><p>If he had any working brain cells left, he might be embarrassed by how fast he just came, but then Cas is humming around him as he swallows down his load, and Dean loses himself in the sensation of Cas sucking and lapping at his cock until it falls from his lips flaccid and shiny with spit. </p><p>Cas swipes at his mouth as he stands and says, “Did that take the edge off?”</p><p>Dean nods, feeling more like himself. As his brain starts working again, he’s reminded of how damn thankful he is that Cas is his mate, that Cas gets it and gets him and does shit like suck him off before they fuck because he knows how badly Dean must have needed it for him to interrupt Cas at work. </p><p>“I love you,” he breathes.</p><p>Cas leans down to kiss him gently, running his hands along Dean’s thighs and skirting up to his belly. “And I you, my omega,” Cas says before parting his lips with his tongue and kissing him so deeply that he steals the breath right from his lungs. </p><p>He isn’t hard anymore, but he’s still horny, still empty and needing his alpha inside him. He hooks his ankles around Cas’s hips, trying to pull him in where he wants him the most, but Cas has other ideas and starts kissing down his neck instead. Dean’s breath catches when both hands leave his belly in favor of running over his chest, and it comes out in a debauched-sounding moan that seems to draw Cas in like a moth to a flame. </p><p>“Oh <em> fuck me,” </em> he gasps as Cas caresses his chest and lowers his mouth to his left nipple.</p><p>He’s always had sensitive nipples but now they’re fucking insane and even the slightest bit of friction between them and his t-shirt has him leaking like a tap, and in bed, any stimulation is like a lightning rod of arousal right to his cock. Cas switches between licking over the pebbled flesh, sucking so hard his toes curl, and closing his teeth around one after the other until Dean’s grunting and groaning and pulling at Cas’s hair to make him keep going for a hell of a lot longer than Cas probably wants to. </p><p>Not that Cas seems to be complaining. He’s been riding between Dean’s slick cheeks, teasing him by rubbing the head of his cock against his hole without slipping inside, making him so fucking wet he’s gotta be dripping onto the floor at this point. Cas strokes him back to full hardness and fingers him open until he’s panting and ready to burst a second time, and only after he genuinely begs, “Cas, come on. I need you. I need you to fuck me, <em> please,” </em> does Cas pull him back to the edge of the bed and drive into him hard and fast.</p><p>“Fuck, <em> yes,” </em> he sobs when Cas bottoms out. </p><p>Cas grips his hips so firmly that Dean’s ass stays hanging off of the bed even as he plows into him hard enough that he should be moving back on the mattress. Each powerful thrust rattles his bones, has his belly and his meager breasts jiggling when Cas’s hips slap against his ass again and again. Cas’s gaze is so fucking heated, roaming over him like he’s everything he’s ever dreamed of and it only makes Dean hotter, wetter, more desperate and needy for another orgasm and his alpha’s slowly swelling knot.</p><p>He uses his legs crossed behind Cas’s back to help fuck himself on Cas’s cock, meeting him halfway for each thrust and really helping to pick up the pace, and <em> yes, </em> now he can feel Cas’s knot getting bigger and bigger with every one. </p><p>“That’s it. Fuck me hard, Cas,” Dean prompts him. “Harder, come on. <em> Fuck me. </em> Fuck me ‘til I come on your knot.”</p><p>Cas slams into him harder than ever, changing the angle just enough on the next thrust that he hits his prostate dead-on and has him <em> howling </em> with the relentless pressure on his sweet spot. “Hard enough for you?” Cas asks. He’s breathing so hard he can barely get the words out, but he’s still doing better than Dean, who is so far gone he can only nod mindlessly, hoping to encourage Cas to keep going. </p><p>Cas doesn’t disappoint, and in fact, he starts pulling out until <em> just </em> the head of his cock is squeezed tight between Dean’s cheeks before he drives his whole length inside of him over and over, letting Dean feel the stretch of every inch before he nails his prostate and pulls out again. </p><p>Cas’s knot is getting bigger and bigger, stretching and tugging on his rim every time he bottoms out and it feels so fucking good, so satisfying, so exactly what he’s wanted this whole time he clenches down on it, squeezes it and grinds into it after every thrust, drawing strangled, choked-off sounds from Cas that has Dean’s cock leaking against his rounded belly. </p><p>“You ready?” Cas pants. “I’m—I’m so close, and I want to see you come on my knot, just like you wanted. Because you couldn’t wait another minute to feel your alpha knot you, could you?”</p><p>Dean shakes his head, so fucking close to the edge now he’s damn near delirious with it. “Need it, need it, please.” Cas <em> barely </em> makes it out on his next thrust, tugging hard enough on his rim that pleasure shoots up his skin like fire, and he knows the next time it’s gonna catch and it has him dizzy with anticipation. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh—”</p><p>Cas slams home, his knot pops, and one hand darts up to squeeze his breast while the other lands firmly on his belly and Dean goes off like a fucking rocket. It’s one of those orgasms that hits like a fucking bus but seems to go on forever, sending shockwaves of pleasure echoing through him again and again as he shoots all over his stomach in powerful spurts that leave him feel like he’s been wrung out emotionally and physically. </p><p>Cas curls himself over Dean, carefully avoiding putting any weight on his belly while he plants a lingering kiss on his lips that winds up with Cas scenting at his mating gland. Cas hooks his elbows under Dean’s legs and pushes them back up so they can fit on the bed, and it takes some acrobatics (that they’re getting better at), but they eventually get themselves settled so that Cas is spooning behind him with his hands over his belly.</p><p>Cas is breathing like he ran a marathon thanks to all of the extra stimulation on his knot, but Dean’s so fucked out he doesn’t even care about the heavy breathing on his neck. He needed this. The sex, yeah, but this cuddly shit, too. Sometimes it freaks him out just <em> how much </em> he needs Cas these days. He’d been attracted to Cas’s scent since they met, but ever since he moved in for real and completed their bond with a matching bite on Cas’s mating gland, it seems like the only time he can really truly settle is when Cas is close by.</p><p>He told Tessa about it and she assured him that it’s normal. It’s something like dumb omega instincts to want to keep their alpha close by in case they go into labor and need somebody to protect the baby. He’s barely over halfway there, though, so it’s annoying that he’s going to feel this needy for another 17 weeks. Thankfully, Cas is the most understanding alpha in the world, because as all over the place as Dean’s been, Cas is a fucking rock.</p><p>Right from the beginning, Dean had been a mess over the lead up to the ultrasound to make sure everything looked okay with their baby even though Dean drank before he knew he was pregnant, and Cas was as solid as he could have hoped for. He stayed calm with his welcoming, soothing scent, held Dean’s hand the whole time through the uncomfortable internal ultrasound, and whispered constant reassurances while they waited to see the doctor. Everything turned out fine—their baby would be born perfectly healthy, as far as Tessa and the ultrasound technician could tell—and funnily enough, <em> that’s </em> when Cas had broken down into tears. Cas had been so fucking strong for him the whole time even though he was scared shitless, too, and as crazy as the whole experience was, seeing Cas crying over their unborn baby’s good fortune was the moment Dean knew he was in love with Cas.</p><p>He never in a million years thought he’d be half of one of those disgusting, over-the-moon happy true mate couples, but he is. According to Sam, them being so gross is part of the reason Sam chose to stay in the apartment paid for by Cas (though Sam assured Dean it was mostly because having the school and library so close was too good to give up). And because he knows now how far Cas will go to make him happy, he tries to push past the urge to keep his sappy, most embarrassing, lovey dovey feelings buried and forces himself to say the kind of shit like he’s about to.</p><p>“Love you. Thanks for putting up with my crazy, hormonal ass.”</p><p>“I hate to break this to you and lose any of the brownie points I just earned myself, but you should probably know it isn’t exactly a chore to make love to my mate whenever he wants me to.”</p><p>Dean smiles, but says, “I know, but you were working and I just barged in on you.”</p><p>“Which is what I want you to do anytime you need me,” Cas reminds him. “Anytime. Whether it’s for sex or a snuggle or just because you want to be close by. I will always make time for you.”</p><p>“You’ll be sick of me before the baby comes,” Dean predicts.</p><p>Cas kisses his cheek. “Impossible.”</p><p>He wants to doubt that, but what’s really impossible is not to believe Cas when his scent is pumping out satisfied, happy alpha pheromones, so he allows himself to just lie there and soak up the closeness until Cas’s knot goes down and he has to get back to work. Dean goes over his plans to make a big dinner tonight, so once they’re finished up here he’ll have to get that started, and then he’ll be able to coax Cas away from his desk with the promise of a homemade meal in a few hours. Maybe he’ll make dessert, too. If he starts as soon as they’re done up here he should have time to make cinnamon buns from scratch. Cas loves them almost as much as he does, and he deserves something nice.</p><p>He’s somewhere between consciousness and sleep when he feels a solid kick just beneath his belly button and is jolted awake. Their kid has a hell of a knack for waking up as soon as he’s ready for sleep, which is super annoying but something everybody he complains to says he better get used to since there isn’t much sleep in the future for a new parent, anyway. Cas is conked out behind him (he almost always falls asleep after sex), so he moves his hand to the spot the baby just kicked and waits to feel it again. It’s a few minutes before he feels it a second time, just as hard as the first, and although this isn’t the first time he’s thought this, he’s sure he felt it kick his hand from the outside this time, too.</p><p>Wanting to test his theory, he takes Cas’s hand and places it on the same spot and waits. Like the little fucker is testing him, he doesn’t feel anything for so long he thinks the baby might’ve went back to sleeping or whatever the hell it does in there, but then <em> bam, </em> he feels it again.</p><p>“Cas,” Dean says quietly. “Cas, wake up.” Cas snuffles something unintelligible and snuggles in even closer, which makes Dean roll his eyes fondly. “Cas, wake up!” he says a third time, using a harder tone now.</p><p>“What? What’s the matter?” Cas asks.</p><p>“The baby’s kicking like crazy. Tell me if you feel it.”</p><p>Cas’s hand curves more protectively around his belly, and they both wait in silence. This is probably the 6th time they’ve tried this, and even though Dean’s been sure Cas should have been able to feel it each time they did it, he insists he hasn’t felt anything. Cas is never mad or anything, but he can tell Cas wishes he could feel it, so he’s internally giving their baby a stern talking to when it happens.</p><p>
  <em> Thump, thump. </em>
</p><p>He doesn’t even have to ask if Cas felt it this time because Cas’s breath catches and he asks, “Was that it?”</p><p>“You felt that?” Dean checks.</p><p>“Right here,” Cas says, moving his fingers to approximately where Dean felt the kick.</p><p>“Yeah,” Dean says, looking over his shoulder so he can see Cas’s face. “You just felt our baby kick for the first time.”</p><p>Cas leans in and captures his lips in a firm but tender kiss full of excitement and love. “I can’t believe there’s really a tiny human in there,” Cas breathes, rubbing his hand over Dean’s belly again.</p><p>Dean laughs a little, but he knows the feeling. The first time he felt their baby kick was one of the happiest, most life-affirming moments of his whole life, and now he can share that with Cas knowing that Cas actually knows how it feels this time. </p><p>“Crazy, right?”</p><p>“I know I keep saying this, but you have no idea how happy I am,” Cas gushes. “How happy you’ve made me. How much I love you and our child, already so much more than I ever thought I could love anything.”</p><p>Dean’s eyes are misted over (damn hormones), and his voice comes out unsteady when he says, “I know.”</p><p>
  <em> Thump. </em>
</p><p>Cas startles and then almost immediately starts laughing, pressing his hand more firmly against Dean’s skin. “This is amazing, Dean. Thank you. Thank you for sharing this with me, for giving me a child.”</p><p>“First of many,” Dean reminds him, smiling through his watery eyes.</p><p>“Yes,” Cas promises, leaning in to kiss him again. “I want you carrying my babies as often as you want to.”</p><p>“You just get off on knowing you knocked me up,” Dean says knowingly.</p><p>“You also happen to be the cutest thing I’ve ever seen with your belly poking out between your flannel and stretching out under your t-shirts.”</p><p>“Should start wearin’ yours so I have some that fit after the baby comes,” Dean realizes.</p><p>“Hmmm,” Cas hums, seeming to consider that. “The next time you want to distract me from work, start with that and I won’t be able to protest at all,” Cas suggests. “You, in one of my t-shirts, and nothing else.”</p><p>Dean grins when he catches a whiff of Cas’s sweet scent in the air. Damn alpha gets turned on by the silliest shit. “I’ll see you in about an hour, then.”</p><p>Cas’s laughter is his favorite sound in the world, and it lifts his spirits even higher than the sex (well, close anyway). He’s feeling so much better that when Cas’s knot goes down minutes later, he still has a smile on his face when Cas goes back to work and Dean goes back downstairs, now entirely satisfied and ready to spoil his alpha with a nice dinner.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Castiel can hear Dean gasping and groaning as he approaches their bedroom, so he cautiously waits just outside the door for a moment to try to get a better idea of what’s going on before going inside. Dean’s mood swings can really be something else, and it’s best if he goes in with as much information as possible so he can try to figure out what kind of crisis Dean’s currently in the middle of. </p><p>Dean hasn’t been sleeping well the last month or so thanks to the baby kicking so frequently after they lie down, and with only ten weeks left to go, his belly’s gotten to the point that it looks like he’s swallowed a basketball. If you ask Castiel, it’s still the most adorable and <em> beautiful </em> thing he’s ever seen, but he can understand the mounting discomfort Dean’s feeling too, which only seems to be compounded by the lack of sleep and more than likely lends a hand to the mood swings like the one he’s currently dealing with. </p><p>“Son of a fucking <em> bitch,” </em> he hears Dean grunt. “Do up, do up, <em> do up, </em> you cocksucking motherfuckers,” he curses, which is colorful, even for him.</p><p>Castiel’s curious and concerned enough now to poke his head around the corner, which is when he sees Dean laid out on their bed, pregnant belly bulging with life while he tries and fails to get the button done up on his last pair of jeans that “fit.”</p><p>His heart goes out to his omega at the same time he feels a rush of affection towards him. Dean’s been saying from the very beginning that he’s not going to wind up dressed like some stereotypical pregnant omega in yoga pants and nursing shirts with easy access to “the goods,” but the fact is, he’s just getting too big for his pre-pregnancy clothes and he doesn’t want to admit it. </p><p>“Dean, my love,” Cas says soothingly. “You can’t bully your jeans to fasten.”</p><p>“Shows what you know,” Dean argues between clenched teeth. “Been doin’ it for weeks.”</p><p>“My stubborn omega.” He doesn’t bother hiding the fondness in his voice, knowing that Dean will need to be reassured more now than ever. “The baby is just too large for you to fit into your old clothing. Please let me take you to a maternity store to get you something that fits.”</p><p>“You’re saying I’m too fat for normal clothes,” Dean repeats.</p><p>“No, you’re perfect as you are and would still be regardless of how much weight you gain,” Castiel assures him. “But our baby is the size of a cabbage right now, right? Nobody could stay in their normal clothing with a cabbage in their belly, alpha or omega, pregnant or not.”</p><p>“Why the hell would anybody be carrying around something the size of cabbage in their belly if they <em> weren’t </em> pregnant?” Dean sasses him.</p><p>“My point still stands,” Castiel says dryly. “Put on some sweatpants and let’s go to that shop by Gabriel’s. If you don’t pout the whole time we shop, we can pick up a pie to bring home.”</p><p><em> That </em> seems to get his attention. “A whole pie?”</p><p>“A whole pie.”</p><p>Dean sighs, but ultimately pushes his jeans over his hips and off. “Fine. But only for the pie, <em> not </em> because I need maternity clothes.”</p><p>Uh huh. “Thank you for indulging me.”</p><p>Twenty minutes later, they pull into the store Castiel mentioned, and he and Dean walk inside. They usually hold hands, but Dean has his hands stuffed in his pockets, not-so-subtly letting him know his touch isn’t welcome. As much as it stings, he knows it’s more about the situation than him and tries not to let it bother him. A perky sales lady greets them at the door with an overly-friendly disposition that has Dean pinning her with a glare so severe that she scurries away before she even finishes her spiel about which clothes are currently on sale. </p><p>“You didn’t even make it thirty seconds,” Castiel says. “No pie for you.”</p><p>“Oh gimme a break,” Dean scoffs. It’s probably fair that Dean doesn’t even entertain the idea of Castiel not buying him pie, because he’s pretty sure he hasn’t managed to say no to Dean yet in the five months they’ve known each other. “You didn’t want to listen to that any more than I did.”</p><p>He may be right about that, but that’s not the point. “She’s just doing her job, Dean.” </p><p>“Whatever. If you think we’re getting back in my car without pie, you’ve got another thing coming.”</p><p>Deciding to leave that alone for the time being, he looks around for the men’s clothing. “I see some jeans over there. Come on.”</p><p>Not surprisingly, Dean turns his nose up at several pairs before Castiel manages to find a pair that look quite similar to the style he usually wears. </p><p>“Cas,” Dean whines. “Look at the stupid belly thing! It’s elastic! It’s gonna be itchy and uncomfortable every time I start sweating when I have to haul my ass offa the couch.”</p><p>“People have been wearing them for years. They must not be that bad.”</p><p>“Yeah, sure,” Dean huffs. “Ask literally any woman how she feels about bras and then try that on me again.”</p><p>“Can you just humor me? Try them on, and if you hate them as much as you think you will, we will have ruled out this style at least.”</p><p>“Fine. But good luck getting your jollies by feeling me up with the mesh panel of chastity in the way.”</p><p>“We all have to make sacrifices,” Castiel says solemnly, and thankfully, he sees Dean’s lips twitch before he turns away to walk to a changing room. </p><p>He catches sight of the poor sales lady lurking in the background and waves her over. “I’m so sorry about my mate. He’s not usually like this, it’s just—”</p><p>“The hormones,” she says, smiling with understanding. “Happens all the time. Why do you think I knew to run away so fast?” He smiles and nods, feeling awkward now that he’s apologized and doesn’t know what else to say. Thankfully, she picks up the slack. “Did your mate find anything he liked?”</p><p>“I talked him into trying on jeans with the belly panel but he doesn’t think he’ll like them.”</p><p>“It’s possible, but it’s the most popular style we have because of the comfort. The belly panel allows the pants to stretch with the belly, so there’s no need to buy new pants every time the baby gets bigger.”</p><p>“He should like that,” Castiel says, thinking of his fight earlier this morning. </p><p>“If not, we do have options with thicker bands that go under the belly, but they’re not nearly as comfortable. Let me know if he needs them once he comes out. I’ll be lurking in the background a safe distance away if you need me.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Dean comes out only a minute later, and he can tell just by the way he’s smiling sheepishly that he doesn’t hate them quite as much as he thought he would. He turns to face the mirror on the wall, giving Castiel an unobstructed view of his backside, and whether Dean likes them or not, there should be no debate over how great they make his ass look. </p><p>“Those look phenomenal on you from behind,” Cas says quietly. </p><p>Dean lifts his eyes to Castiel’s in the mirror. “You checkin’ out my ass, Cas?”</p><p>“I’m allowed.” If only his cheeks wouldn’t turn pink from the admission. “How do they feel?”</p><p>“Honestly, kinda nice not to have the fly digging into my gut.”</p><p>“Is it itchy?”</p><p>“Not yet anyway. It actually sorta seems like it’s shaping my belly some. Don’t I look rounder?” Dean asks, turning to the side. </p><p>He looks <em> beautiful. </em>So much so that he genuinely takes his breath away. “You look incredible. You always do,” he adds. “I am a very lucky man.”</p><p>“You’re just layin’ it on thick so I get them.”</p><p>“I’m really not,” he says honestly. “I honestly think they look great, but if you want to keep looking for something else, I’m happy to do that, too. Whatever you want.”</p><p>Dean turns around again, rubbing his hand over his belly and turning this way and that. Castiel can’t take his eyes off of him, feeling his lips curve into a small smile as he watches Dean move, still so much more graceful and confident than himself even at seven months pregnant. </p><p>“I think I like them,” Dean finally announces. “Figure we might as well get a few, ‘cause it’s not like I’m getting any smaller.” </p><p>Together, they pick out three pairs of jeans in different washes, and although Dean doesn’t try them on, he also allows Castiel to grab a few plain t-shirts and some nursing tank tops as well. With that done and over with, it seems Dean is in a much better mood, because it’s Dean who slips his hand into Castiel’s as they walk the short distance to Gabriel’s.</p><p>There’s only one other person in the store when they walk in, but Gabriel doesn’t hold back when he gets a look at Dean for the first time in a month.</p><p>“Dean-o! Woah, woah, woah. I think something must’ve gotten lost in translation. How many babies are you actually having?” </p><p>Castiel steps between them before Dean can attempt to climb over the counter and beat Gabriel to death with the first thing he finds back there. “He’s the one who makes the pie,” Castiel reminds Dean. “If you kill him, you can’t have more after today.”</p><p>“And Cassie here will be so distraught by my death that he’ll forget to tell you that he made sure I made an apple caramel pie just for you.”</p><p>“Apple <em> caramel?” </em> the customer asks.</p><p>“Sorry, sweetheart, I just have the one this time, but if you come back next week, I’ll add them to the menu.”</p><p>“You have yourself a deal,” she says. Then she turns to Dean and says, “And don’t let Gabriel get you down. You look amazing. You even have that pregnant person glow.”</p><p>“It’s sweat actually,” Dean corrects her. “Because I can’t walk a freaking block hauling my ass around without sweating like a hooker in church. Believe me, I’d know.”</p><p>Castiel wants to sink through the floor, but to the kind lady’s credit, she only looks mildly taken aback. She smiles with amusement and says, “Congratulations, you two,” before she leaves the store. </p><p>“I thought I blew my chances there for a second, but I think I came off looking pretty damn good after Dean. What do you think, Cassie?”</p><p>“I have no idea,” Castiel says honestly. He still doesn’t know what Dean sees in him after all this time, so how on earth would he ever figure out somebody else’s love life?</p><p>“She’ll forgive me after the pie,” Gabriel decides confidently</p><p>“It’s really the only thing you have going for you,” Dean says. </p><p>Gabriel’s eyebrows lift and his mouth opens to say something that definitely wouldn’t have helped his cause, so Castiel interrupts. “You deserved that.”</p><p>“Yeah, alright,” Gabriel relents. “I was only bugging you anyway. Knocked up looks good on you, Dean-o.”</p><p>“Thanks. Now, I believe I was promised pie. Apple caramel?” Dean asks hopefully.</p><p>“Yeah. I gotta say, Cassie can come up with some surprisingly valid threats when he’s properly motivated.”</p><p>Dean turns to Castiel with hearts in his eyes. “You threatened your brother to make me pie?”</p><p>Castiel shrugs his shoulders, trying not to make it that big of a deal. “I know you haven’t been sleeping well and the pregnancy is starting to wear on your body. I can’t do much to help on my own, and with your sweet tooth, I thought this would help cheer you up.”</p><p>“Cas,” Dean says, shaking his head like he can’t quite believe what he’s hearing. Dean leans in and kisses him square on the mouth, catching him so off guard with the abrupt change in his mood that he barely has time to kiss him back before Dean is pulling away. “Thank you.”</p><p>“I <em> made </em> the pie, why does he get all the credit?” Gabriel asks loudly, ruining their moment.</p><p>“You’re certainly not getting thanked like <em> that,” </em> Castiel says.</p><p>“Besides, you wouldn’t have even made it without him,” Dean points out, slipping his arm around Castiel’s waist. </p><p>“Alright, alright. Take your pie and get outta here. The two of you smell so sweet together nobody’s gonna wanna buy my stuff after getting a whiff of you.”</p><p>“How much do I owe you?” Castiel asks, stepping up to the counter.</p><p>Gabriel waves him away. “You know you don’t pay here.”</p><p>“You made this quite quickly and by special request. I’m happy to pay you for your trouble.”</p><p>“I’m good,” Gabriel insists. Then he lowers his voice and nods over to where Dean is leaning against the counter. “Go get him home, he looks tired.”</p><p>“He can’t sleep,” Castiel tells him. “Baby kicks too much and he can’t get comfortable.”</p><p>“I’ll put some feelers out, see what other pregnant people do.”</p><p>“Thank you. And thank you again for the pie.”</p><p>“Anytime. Dean-o! Get home, put your feet up, and make this guy serve you a slice, okay?” Gabriel calls out. </p><p>“Like he’s gonna let me do anything else,” Dean says, but he’s smiling softly at Castiel while he says it. They bid their final goodbyes and they start the short walk back to the car. “I don’t know what hurts more, my feet or my back,” Dean complains. </p><p>“I’ll rub both when we get home. You can have your pie and a foot rub at the same time,” Castiel offers. “Then I’ll give you a back massage once we get into bed.” </p><p>Dean stays quiet until they reach the car, and even though he would like to offer to drive so Dean doesn’t have to, he swallows down the offer because he knows how much Dean enjoys driving, despite the fact that it’s getting harder and harder for him to fit behind the wheel comfortably. </p><p>Dean surprises him by turning the music down when they’re almost home, and since his scent is carrying a hint of sadness, he’s braced for the worst when Dean starts talking. </p><p>“You know you help all the time, right?” Dean asks.</p><p>“Help all the time with what?” Castiel asks back. </p><p>“Me. The pregnancy.”</p><p>Oh. He wasn’t expecting that to be the topic of the upcoming conversation. “I try to help as much as I can, but I know the majority of this falls on you.”</p><p>“I’m carrying the baby, yeah, but I never would have made it this far on my own.” </p><p>“Of course you would have,” Castiel disagrees. “You’re the strongest, most stubborn, selfless person on the planet. You could absolutely do this on your own, I’m just glad you don’t have to.”</p><p>“I couldn’t, Cas. I couldn’t do any of this without you,” Dean confesses. “Sometimes, I swear... the only times I still feel like me instead of some bloated, emotional tub of lard is when I’m with you.”</p><p>“I hate that you don’t feel like you at all,” Castiel says quietly. </p><p>“It’s just... I hear myself sometimes, you know? Being bitchy and trying to twist your words to pick a fight one minute and then following you around like a lost puppy a minute later because I can hardly stand you being out of my sight right now, and, fuck Cas, I’m such a dick I even toss and turn and moan and groan when I can’t sleep <em> hoping </em>to wake you up so you suffer with me.”</p><p>“Wake me up!” Castiel insists. “I’d rather suffer with you than you suffer alone.”</p><p>“See!” Dean exclaims as he pulls into the garage. He parks and turns to him without even getting out of the car. “I bitched the whole time I got ready to go, wouldn’t even hold your hand in the store, bit that poor woman’s head off for doing her job, argued with you over the jeans even though they’re actually the most comfortable thing I’ve had on in <em> months, </em>and you went and got your brother to—to make m-me—a special pie even t-though I didn’t even say th-thank you even once.” </p><p>To his horror, Dean <em> bursts </em>into tears. Big, fat alligator tears stream down his face and drip off his chin before Castiel can so much undo his seat belt. By the time he gets his seat belt undone and scoots over in time to pull Dean into a hug, Dean has snot leaking from his nose, his shoulders are shaking, and he’s legitimately sobbing. </p><p>“Dean, sweetheart,” Castiel soothes him. “You did thank me. You thanked me for the pie right after you kissed me. And even if you didn’t, it doesn’t matter! You’re giving up so much and dealing with so many changes so fast, you’re entitled to be a little grouchy sometimes.” He kisses the side of his face and squeezes him even tighter. “I love you. You’re my mate, my <em> person, </em> and I will always love you no matter what.”</p><p>“I’m... I’m a h-horrible mate. And you’re not—not gonna want more babies b-because I’m m-miserable...”</p><p>“No,” Castiel argues softly. “I want as many as you’ll give me. A few months of emotional roller coasters is nothing compared to a lifetime with you and a houseful of children, okay? Don’t worry about that. Don’t even <em> think </em> about that right now.”</p><p>Dean nods but keeps right on clinging to Castiel like he’s afraid he’ll drift away if he doesn’t. </p><p>He maneuvers enough so that he can guide Dean’s nose to his scent gland, hoping his pheromones will do their job and calm his omega when he needs it. “All I want you to think about now is how we’re going to go inside and relax, get you off of your feet and put some heat on your back, and then you’re going to kick back and let me spoil you by feeding you pie and rubbing your feet and telling you a million different times how much I love you, and appreciate you, and am in awe of you every single day. Okay, my sweet omega?”</p><p>Dean is snuffling against his neck, dragging in shallow breaths of his scent at first, then deeper, more regulated breaths as he starts to calm down. </p><p>“That’s it, my love,” Castiel says, still holding him tight and rubbing his back. “Feeling a little bit better now?”</p><p>“God,” Dean breathes, pulling away to swipe at his face. “These mood swings are <em> exhausting.” </em></p><p>Castiel smiles at him fondly. “Let’s get inside, okay?”</p><p>Soon enough, he’s got Dean in the most comfortable spot in the house, feet up on the coffee table, ice cold water in his hand and a box of Kleenex next to him for the tears that keep leaking out even though Dean assures him he’s fine. (Then why is he still crying!?!) He heats up the pie the way Dean likes it, adds a scoop of ice cream, and carries it over, then sits on the table and pulls Dean’s foot into his lap to start massaging along the arch of it with his thumbs. </p><p>He never thought he’d see the day, but less than ten minutes later, Dean is snoring softly with melting ice cream and uneaten pie left on his plate still balanced on his baby belly. Castiel’s ass falls asleep an hour into Dean’s nap, but he doesn’t dare move. This is the most soundly he’s seen Dean sleep in a month, so he fights through his discomfort until Dean finally wakes up three hours after he first drifted off. </p><p>His long eyelashes flutter as he comes back into consciousness, and he frowns when he sees Cas hunched over awkwardly. Then he flicks his eyes to the pie and melted ice cream, and without missing a beat, he asks, “You let me fall asleep without finishing my pie?” </p><p>His voice is hard and unforgiving, and Castiel opens his mouth to apologize, to explain that he thought he needed the sleep more, when Dean cracks a smile. </p><p>“Just kidding, silly alpha.” He struggles a little to sit up and Castiel’s hands are itching to help, but he fights the urge until Dean is close enough for him to fit his hand to his baby bump. “Thanks for letting me sleep. For the pie, the ice cream, the foot rub, the clothes. Everything you do every day. Thank you for being you.” Then Dean cups his face, kisses him softly, and hauls himself up off of the couch. </p><p>Castiel is rearranging himself more comfortably on the couch when Dean comes back with two fresh slices of pie, serves one to Castiel with another lingering kiss, and plasters himself to his side while they dig in. Even after everything today and yesterday and what’s most likely going to be another ten weeks of the same ups and downs, Castiel can’t even imagine wanting anything but <em> this </em> forever. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Could you walk any slower there, Cas?” Dean asks, tongue in cheek.</p><p>“I don’t want to jostle him too much.”</p><p>“You used to fuck me so hard the headboard shook when he was inside of me. I think he’s okay with it.” Cas takes his eyes off of their son for the first time since he took him out of the back of his car, just to shoot Dean an icy glare. “Plus, he’s so strapped into that thing you could probably drop the whole thing upside down and he wouldn’t even budge.”</p><p>“I believe that <em> is </em> the point,” Cas says. “But I’d prefer we don’t test that theory today. Or ever, actually.”</p><p>“Move outta the way so I can open the door,” Dean says, stepping in front of him to unlock the front door. He barely crosses the threshold before he dumps his hospital bag and nursing pillow on the floor, then he walks gingerly towards the couch where he lowers himself down with a sigh. Thank god Cas is a rich son of a bitch, because this seat is the most comfortable his ass has been in 24 hours thanks to the expensive, cushy leather. He lets his head fall back onto the headrest and sighs. </p><p>He’s fucking <em> exhausted </em> already, and Hunter’s not even a day old yet. He has no idea how he’s going to make it through another night like last night when it seemed like every time he managed to close his eyes, Hunter would wake up. It didn’t help that he was so nervous about not knowing what the hell he’s doing as a parent that he could hardly close his eyes in the first place. What if Hunter pukes? Or chokes? Or chokes on his puke? What if he poops and they don't notice right away and Hunter gets a diaper rash? </p><p>He feels the couch dip as Cas sits next to him, and he moves in when Cas slings his arm around him, soaking up his warmth and his scent without <em> hospital </em> mixed in for the first time in a day. Cas turns his head so that his nose is in Dean’s hair, and he figures Cas is probably doing the same thing to him. </p><p>“You smell anxious, my love,” Cas says quietly. “We’re home now. Everything will be alright.”</p><p>“We don’t even know what we’re doin’,” Dean points out.</p><p>“Nonsense. We figured out how to change diapers and how to bathe him, and you, my beautiful omega, had him latched and nursing like you’ve done it a million times before.” </p><p>Dean feels some of his worry ease after hearing that. “Kid’s obviously gonna be a boob man like his alpha dad.”</p><p>Cas huffs a laugh at that. “I love you.”</p><p>“Love you, too.”</p><p>“Why don’t you nap while Hunter’s napping? You just nursed him before we left, and he seems quite comfortable in his seat.”</p><p>They’ve had many, many comfortable naps here, but he hasn’t been able to sleep in Cas’s arms the way he’s wanted to in <em> months. </em> And now he can. “Nap with me. Hold me like we used to before my belly was the size of a mountain.”</p><p>“If that’s what you want, I would love to.”</p><p>Cas lies down and Dean settles into the vee of his legs, belly to belly. He’s already more comfortable now than he has been in what feels like <em> ever, </em> but his eyes slide towards Hunter in his carseat instead of closing. “I can stay awake and watch him,” Cas says like he can read his mind. “Turn your head the other way so you’re not tempted to keep checking on him.” He’s reluctant to do it, but Cas is right. That’s probably the easiest way to fight the urge. He turns his head and Cas starts rubbing his back, and that combined with the apple scent of Cas’s happiness streaming directly into his nose, he’s out like a light.</p><p>He wakes two hours later to Cas trying to get out from under him and Hunter fussing. He moves without thinking, not being careful the way he should, and he winces as he feels a sharp stab of pain in his ass.</p><p>He nearly falls right back into Cas, but Cas is there, his strong arms on Dean’s shoulders and helping him ease back into the seat. “Are you alright?” Cas asks.</p><p>“Yeah, ‘m fine,” Dean lies. It hurts like a motherfucker, but it’s gonna for the next little while and there isn’t a damn thing either of them can do about it. “Kid probably wants to eat.”</p><p>Cas takes the seat off of where it was on the coffee table and places it next to Dean. “You get him out and I’ll grab your pillow for you.”</p><p>Dean works the buckles on the car seat as he talks to Hunter. “You hungry, little man? Your belly’s only the size of a walnut so I bet you’re starving already, huh? That’s okay. Me and Cas are gonna get you nice and full and conked out again in no time, alright?”</p><p>He carefully lifts Hunter out of the carseat, making sure to support his head in the process, and then cradles him nice and close to his body. He’s so fucking tiny, even though he’s a decent-sized baby at 8lbs 5oz, and Dean loves him more than he ever thought he could love anything (and <em> that’s </em> saying something after he found his true mate in Cas). He smells like pine trees and sap, sweet and brand-new and like everything good in the world, and Dean drinks in his scent as he rocks him gently while Cas brings him the pillow. He gets it situated, gets Hunter lying down, and unclaps the strap of the nursing tank he has on. His milk hasn’t really come in yet so he still has almost no boob to work with, which means he’s basically gotta get a hold of his areola and guide Hunter’s mouth to it. </p><p>Thankfully the little guy is eager, and just like in the hospital, it works out much easier than even the nurses anticipated, and he latches easily. It’s such a strange sensation that it leaves him a little tense at first, but once Hunter settles with his blue eyes closing and his little jaw moving as he sucks and swallows down whatever he manages to get out of him, Dean relaxes too. </p><p>He smiles when Cas sits down next to him and lays his head on Dean’s shoulder, nuzzling into his scent gland before looking down at their baby eating away. They sit like that in silence for about ten minutes before Dean pops his finger into Hunter’s mouth to get him to unlatch and then switch sides, and once again, Cas scents him, soft and sweet, and Dean’s heart swells so fucking big when Cas places a trail of gentle kisses up his neck and across his jaw he doesn’t know how it doesn’t burst.</p><p>“You are so beautiful like this,” Cas tells him. “I can’t even begin to put into words what it does to me to see you with him in your arms, feeding him, talking to him. I knew you’d be a wonderful dad, but I had no idea how much more I would love you for it.”</p><p>“Cas,” Dean breathes, overwhelmed himself with how much Cas’s words mean to him.</p><p>Cas lifts his head just enough so that they can see each other’s faces, and even before Cas says anything, Dean can see it in his eyes. All of the love he could have ever hoped for and so much more he never could have predicted gazing back at him from his favorite shade of blue.</p><p>“I am so in love with you,” Cas says quietly. </p><p>“Good. ‘Cause I’m a fucking goner when it comes to you.” He can’t move in far enough without jostling Hunter, so he says, “Kiss me,” instead, and Cas cups the side of his face and presses their lips together. It’s nothing special, this kiss. It’s a simple brush of four lips that have met countless times, exploited every inch of skin there is to explore, and have been wrapped around each other’s most intimate of places. And yet there’s something different about this one, something new. Something <em> more. </em> </p><p>As Hunter gets a little fist up between them to break the seal of their lips and they both laugh softly as they gaze down at him like he’s the only human ever created (and <em> definitely </em> the cutest, even if he does look like a tiny, wrinkly old man), it dawns on him: they’re no longer only mates, they’re family.</p><p>It may have been accidentally at first, when it comes to both his initial mating bite and Hunter’s conception, but it’s completely and unquestionably intentional now. And considering how the whole clusterfuck at Patience wound up bringing the only person he’s ever loved into his life and <em> that </em> led to his whole fucking world bundled up in his arms right now... well, he wouldn’t want it any other way.</p><p>That’s for damn sure.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been driving him crazy for <em> weeks. </em></p><p>Smelling that sweet cinnamon scent all over Cas when he gets out of the shower in the morning, knowing his mate was jerking his alpha cock all alone because they haven’t been able to have sex since Hunter was born is akin to torture, as far as he’s concerned. Cas almost always comes out of the bathroom and seeks him out, rubbing up against him and transferring his scent all over him before he goes to work, making him smell like his satisfied mate even though it had nothing to do with him. </p><p>It stings, but he can’t hold it against Cas because it’s not like he doesn’t want Cas to feel good even if he can’t help him out. He does. Besides, Dean’s done the same thing. His ass may not have been ready until recently, but his dick sure as hell is, and he’s guilty of getting off a few times in the shower as well. </p><p>They’ve managed to squeeze in a couple of quick hand jobs in the shower together over the last few weeks, and it’s been good. Hell, with a newborn attached to his boob every three hours like fucking clockwork, it’s amazing they’ve found time for each other without Hunter in the way <em> at all, </em> but he quickly realized sharing a shower together just isn’t the same as being with Cas in their bed (or Cas’s office, or the pool, or the couch...). No, he needs some alone time with Cas, with his alpha, and he needs to be able to concentrate on <em> them </em> instead of Hunter or he’s going to go out of his fucking mind.</p><p>It takes a couple of weeks of persistence, but he finally gets Hunter napping in his crib instead of in his arms for a few hours at a time right around the time he hits eight weeks old, and by then, Dean is <em> ready. </em> </p><p>Tonight is the night.</p><p>He puts Hunter down around seven, knowing he’ll sleep until nine or so, and strips on his way to his and Cas’s bedroom. He purposely leaves his clothes on the floor as he goes—first his flannel, then his jeans, socks, and boxers—and by the time he’s climbing into their bed he’s already sporting a chubby and getting slick from the very <em> idea </em> of Cas catching the scent of arousal and coming up to find him naked in their bed.</p><p>Well, almost naked. Dean’s nursing, so he has to keep his nursing tank on or else there’s a good chance he’ll leak all over the place. It also has the side benefit of hiding his stretch marks and the little pouch of extra skin he has now that he’s not pregnant anymore. He’ll feel better about his body this way and Cas won’t have to see any of his imperfections.</p><p>He pushes those thoughts away so that his scent gets nice and hot, and he’s so keyed up and eager that he reaches down to wrap a hand around himself and starts stroking slowly before Cas can even come upstairs. He keeps thinking about it though, thinking about Cas walking into the room and getting a look at him laid out in bed touching himself. He thinks about Cas’s eyes going dark and his scent getting sweet, for <em> him </em> this time, and the weight of his alpha on top of him, rocking against him, <em> into </em>him for the first time in so fucking long he doesn’t know how much longer he can wait to make it happen.</p><p>Thankfully, Cas takes the bait and follows his scent, finding Dean fully hard by the time Cas pokes his head in the doorway and groans appreciatively. It would be comical how fast Cas strips naked if he didn’t know Cas needs this just as much as he does. But then Cas is climbing onto the bed without a word, running those big hands reverently along Dean’s thighs and up his sides until one hand fits itself to his breast and the other cups around the back of his neck while he brings their mouths together.</p><p>Dean opens his mouth immediately, wrapping his arms around Cas’s neck to pull him down so that their bodies line up in all the right places for the first time in what feels like a fucking decade. They move together without preamble, both needy and wanting before they even get started. Their cocks bump and grind until they align with a perfection that draws low sounds of pleasure from both of them. Cas’s hand is groping his breast over his shirt and his mouth is hot and persistent against his, like Cas is laying claim to him all over again with just his kiss. </p><p>He gasps when Cas’s hand slides down to his stomach and starts pushing his shirt up inch by inch. The sensation of Cas’s hands on his bare skin again has him <em> dripping </em> slick. He can hear Cas’s breath catch, likely catching a whiff of just how wet he is, and then Dean keens when Cas’s mouth drops to kiss and lick at his mating gland. </p><p>Dean’s already breathing ridiculously hard just from the anticipation of Cas’s hand slipping up his shirt to feel him up, and sure enough, Cas goes right for it, cupping his breast in the palm of his hand and squeezing it gently. With his milk in, his breasts have grown enough that Cas can almost get a handful, and Cas hasn’t hidden just how much he enjoys this particular change to Dean’s body. He’s smelled Cas’s scent getting sweeter when he’s nursing, felt his eyes on his chest anytime he unclasps his nursing tank, and he can’t even count the times he’s been groped while changing or coming out of the shower. </p><p>Cas likes him like this, and it feels so fucking good that Dean finds he’s right there with him, so much so that he drags Cas’s other hand up to join in, and they both groan when Cas rubs and squeezes both breasts at the same time.</p><p>“Jesus, you’re gorgeous,” Cas breathes. “Can we take this off so I can see you, my love?”</p><p>Dean regretfully shakes his head. “My chest.”</p><p>“What about it?” </p><p>“It might leak or whatever,” Dean says, his cheeks turning pink with embarrassment. He doesn’t want to talk about this now, not when for the first time in <em> weeks </em> he’s felt like himself instead of just Hunter’s dad.</p><p>“So what?” Cas asks. “That doesn’t bother me.”</p><p>“It doesn’t?”</p><p>“Not at all. Does it bother you?”</p><p>“I don’t know, I guess not if you’re okay with it.”</p><p>“I’d like to see all of you,” Cas says with a soft smile. “I love you.”</p><p>Dean nods. “Yeah, okay. Just know I’m getting off with or without you if you go soft on me.”</p><p>Cas grins as he pushes Dean’s shirt up and lifts it up over his head. His eyes drop down to take in the sight of Dean’s bare chest where his breasts are heaving with ragged breaths, and when he looks back up to talk to Dean, his pupils are so blown they almost swallow the bright blue entirely. </p><p>“Believe me, that is not going to be a problem,” Cas says. And then Cas’s hands are back on his chest, cupping his breasts as he buries his face at the space between them, turning his head every now and then to trace the slope of one and then the other with his lips. “You’re so beautiful, Dean. My god.”</p><p>“Mmmhmm,” Dean says distractedly, already so far gone with pleasure Cas could be talking in another language and he wouldn’t care. It’s been ages since he’s been touched like this, and he’s greedy for it. He arches into each touch, moans when Cas tweaks his nipples just right, and pushes his chest out eagerly into Cas’s big hands. It feels so good, so right, so absolutely everything he wanted tonight that it’s that much more devastating when everything comes to a screeching halt when they both feel a distinct wetness between Cas’s hand and Dean’s skin. </p><p>He’s leaking.</p><p>He <em> knew </em> this was gonna happen. His face flames with embarrassment and his scent sours as Cas pulls his hands away. How can anybody possibly be attracted to him like this when milk is spilling out of him like he’s a fucking cow or something? “Fuck, sorry. Lemme put my shirt back on.”</p><p>But then he gets a whiff of Cas’s scent, that apple cinnamon getting so sugary sweet it causes him to slick like a fucking fountain. “Don’t you dare,” Cas says quietly, staring at the wetness on his fingers. “You’re beautiful. Perfect.”</p><p>“I’m fucking leaking,” Dean disagrees.</p><p>“I thought it would be obvious by now that I like it when you leak,” Cas says. Dean’s eyes narrow. Leaking from his ass and leaking from his tits are two totally different things. There’s no way Cas means he likes... this. “Dean, my love,” Cas says carefully, meeting his eyes again. “Whether it’s your ass producing slick, your cock dripping with precum, or your breasts leaking milk, you’re flawless.”</p><p>Dean swallows hard, trying to figure out how he feels about that with only a split second to decide. “It’s not the same,” he says lamely.</p><p>“Isn’t it?” Cas questions, the intensity in his blue eyes so sharp it takes Dean’s breath away. “You’re my mate. My <em> true mate. </em>My omega. I love how you taste.” He looks down at where small beads of milk are dripping from Dean’s nipple and grinds their cocks together, his eyes trained on the sight like it’s the most amazing thing he’s ever seen. “I love the taste of your mouth, your skin, your slick, your semen. It only follows logically that I would also enjoy the taste of your milk.”</p><p>Dean’s breath catches and gets stuck in his throat. He can only take in a shuddering breath, and it suddenly feels like flames are licking at his skin. Cas wants to lick up his milk? He wants to... to <em> try </em> his milk? “You wanna—?”</p><p>“I have wanted to, yes,” Cas confesses. “But if you’re not comfortable with it, I understand. I would be more than happy to wipe up the mess and avoid the area completely if you’d prefer. We can forget this ever happened.”</p><p>He sure as fuck doesn’t want to avoid the area altogether. He’s always had sensitive nipples, and the idea of Cas <em> not </em> touching them at all while they fuck for the first time in <em> so long </em> isn’t appealing at all. There’s no way he’s not gonna leak if Cas touches him... but if Cas isn’t grossed out by it and the idea doesn’t bother him, either... he might as well give it a shot... right? </p><p>“No, you can—you can do what you want,” Dean decides. “We can, uh... try.”</p><p>Without any hesitation whatsoever, Cas drags his tongue along the milk on his fingers and then closes his eyes as he pops them into his mouth. Just like that, the scent of aroused alpha is so strong it would knock him off of his feet if he was standing. “Almost as sweet as your slick,” Cas announces. “Tell me if you don’t like it, my love.” And then Cas lowers his mouth to one of the drops of milk sliding down the side of his breast and once his tongue darts out to lap it up, Cas moans, low and so fucking filthy that goosebumps pop up along Dean’s skin. </p><p>Cas follows the trail of the drop of milk up to the peak of his breast and mouths all around his areola, cleaning up every drop that spilled free before Cas seals his mouth over Dean’s nipple. Cas moans again, and Dean’s fucked up, he’s obviously super, super fucked up, but the idea of Cas’s mouth filling with milk he produced <em> because </em> Cas fucked him and knocked him up and they had a pup together has his cock swelling so fucking hard it hurts, and he cries out like a wounded animal when Cas starts to suck.</p><p>He can feel the tingling sensation that signals his letdown, and fuck, fuck, fuck, Cas is actually drinking his breastmilk and grinding against him while he does it, and he’s not even going to need a knot, he’s going to fucking come from this alone. </p><p>This is <em> nothing </em>like how it feels when Hunter nurses. That’s quiet and soft and he always feels warm inside when he’s with Hunter, but now—with Cas—it’s so hot it’s almost like fire is racing through his veins. Cas’s mouth is bigger, rougher, his scruff is scraping on his skin and he’s sucking so fucking hard, so much harder than he needs to in order to get milk, and Dean feels like his nipple has a direct link to his cock because he’s pretty fucking sure Cas is gonna suck his orgasm right out of him.</p><p>Cas pulls off with a quiet squelch, and then he’s moving over to the other. “Okay?” Cas checks, though he knows Cas already knows he’s into it.</p><p>“Really fucking okay, you kinky genius.”</p><p>Cas chuckles quietly, and Dean’s fingers stroke through his hair as he watches Cas clean up the leaked milk from his other breast before he latches on. Cas makes another low sound of bliss and god, maybe this whole thing is fucked up, but watching Cas and seeing him with his eyes closed and his face slackened with pleasure because of something Dean’s body produces is one of the sexiest things he’s ever seen.</p><p>Cas’s cock is still hard as a rock and his knot is bulging at the base already, but Cas is so focused on his tits that he seems to have forgotten about actually fucking him and that they don’t exactly have all the time in the world. </p><p>“Listen,” Dean gasps. “I could—I could probably do this all day, but I really need your knot.” Cas hums with his nipple in his mouth and Dean arches into it, tightening his fingers in Cas’s hair. “Fuck, <em> come on, </em> Cas,” he hisses.</p><p>Cas pulls away reluctantly, his lips swollen and shiny. “Apologies. I’ve wanted to do that for about eight weeks, give or take.”</p><p>“And all this time all I thought you wanted was to fuck my sweet ass,” Dean teases him.</p><p>“I can do both,” Cas smiles wolfishly, then he swoops in to capture his lips in a lingering kiss. Once he pulls away, his eyes and voice are both startlingly soft and tender. “Are you still sore at all?”</p><p>Dean shakes his head. “No. Well, I dunno. I haven’t...”</p><p>“You haven’t touched yourself?”</p><p>“Not like that,” Dean tells him. “Wanted you.”</p><p>“My perfect mate,” Cas murmurs. Cas’s hand replaces his mouth as it travels down his body and between Dean’s legs. He whimpers when Cas seals his lips over his nipple at the same time his fingers circle his slick hole. Cas moans, all low and incredibly pleased when he feels how wet he is. Cas keeps his nipple between his teeth when he says, “Tell me if it hurts at all, my sweet omega.”</p><p>And then one thick finger slips inside of him. It’s uncomfortable for about ten seconds, and then he feels it slowly start to give way to pleasure. Cas licks over his pebbled nipple, eliciting another sharp breath right as he begins to finger him. Cas starts nice and slow, just barely moving his finger in and out until his slick starts easing the way. </p><p>“How’s that?” </p><p>His hot breath ghosting over Dean’s spit-slick nipple makes him squirm and clench down on the finger inside of him. “‘s good.”</p><p>“More?” Cas asks.</p><p>“Yeah,” Dean breathes.</p><p>Cas adds a second finger and Dean tosses his head back as additional pleasure races through him. Cas moans as he surges forward and latches onto his mating gland, sucking hard enough that Dean knows there’s going to be a bruise later. The knowledge only increases his arousal even more, and his fingers curl into Cas’s thick hair as he works on marking his flesh while his two fingers feel their way inside of him. It takes a few seconds of searching, but then the pads of Cas’s fingers rub against his prostate, and <em> holy fuck, </em> how did he forget how good that feels?</p><p><em> “Ungh,” </em> Dean gasps. Cas hums knowingly and prods it again. It feels just as good as the last time and he calls out again. “Yes! Cas, <em> more.” </em></p><p>“My needy omega,” Cas teases lightly. “I don’t want to go too fast and hurt you.”</p><p>“You’re not,” Dean promises. “Gimme another finger. I can take it.”</p><p>Cas hums again and withdraws his two fingers to add another, nice and slow, and <em> jesus </em> that full feeling is something else. “Oh fuck,” Dean gasps again. “That feels so fucking good.”</p><p>Cas’s lips meet his tenderly, and Dean groans into that, too. Everything feels so unbelievably good. He missed being close to Cas, missed losing himself in the scent of his mate’s arousal and his touch and his kisses. Missed feeling like a man, like an omega, like <em> himself </em> instead of just a parent. He gives himself over to it, absorbing every scent and every touch, moaning without restraint when Cas’s fingers continue to graze his prostate as they thrust in and out of him, stretching gently and so damn thoroughly that the scent of his slick is so heavy in the air he can hardly even catch a whiff of Cas.</p><p>Cas is rutting against him, his cock hard and leaking and the knot already swollen at the base, and a part of him is so fucking desperate to feel Cas come all over him he doesn’t even care if he gets fucked this time... but the other part feels empty and wrong without his alpha buried deep inside of him, and that’s what he wants. What he <em> really </em> needs.</p><p>He wrenches his lips away from Cas’s and wraps his arms around his neck. “Make love to me, alpha.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>Dean nods. “I need you.”</p><p>Cas presses their lips together again sweetly, and then he gets onto his knees and spreads Dean’s legs further apart. He runs his hand along the seam of Dean’s ass and smears the slick from his hand along his cock, and Dean would be lying if he said his heart wasn’t pounding extra hard with a little bit of nerves here, because Cas’s cock is a hell of a lot bigger than his fingers and he doesn’t want it to hurt.</p><p>But he also wants it badly enough that he’s willing to try, and he can scent Cas’s nerves and apprehension. </p><p>“It’ll be okay, Cas. I want this,” Dean reassures him.</p><p>“I’ll go slow,” Cas promises, and Dean can only smile in response before the fat head of Cas’s cock is kissing his hole and he can’t even remember how to talk through the wave of desire that swallows him up. </p><p>The first shallow thrust has Cas’s cockhead breaching him and steals his breath entirely, but it’s from pleasure and not from pain, so Dean nods with his jaw slack to give Cas the okay to keep going. Cas feeds him his cock a little bit at a time, rocking into him bit by bit, filling up every last inch of empty space inside of him until he’s stuffed to the fucking brink and <em> drowning </em> in how full he feels. The entire room reeks of roasted marshmallow so much he feels like his head is swimming with it, Cas is fucking shaking from holding back, and Dean’s so close to coming without any stimulation at all on his cock he can damn near taste it. </p><p>It feels <em> right. </em></p><p>“Missed this,” Dean breathes. “Missed you, alpha.”</p><p>“I missed you, my omega,” Cas replies, dropping his forehead to rest it against Dean’s. “You feel incredible.”</p><p>Cas is still trembling, and Dean can feel how his whole body is held tight with tension. Dean rubs over his shoulders and down his back, trying to soothe the man he loves a little bit. “Not gonna blow your load before we even get started, are ya?” Dean teases.</p><p>“There’s a very real possibility, I’m afraid,” Cas answers, but he’s grinning, so Dean knows he isn’t really all that worried about it. </p><p>“Probably don’t have too much time anyway, and I want your knot.”</p><p>Cas’s breath hitches, and he circles his hips, eliciting a wet, squelching sound thanks to all the slick Dean’s currently producing. “What about Hunter? What if he wakes up?”</p><p>“I picked up some of those patches that will make your knot go down if we need ‘em,” Dean explains. His fingers are dragging down Cas’s muscular back and digging into his skin, trying to goad Cas into actually moving. “They’re in my drawer, come on.”</p><p>Cas hums lowly, like he’s impressed and pleased with Dean, and he feels his inner omega preen at the praise. “You think you can take my knot?”</p><p>Dean nods, already burning hot from the idea. “Yeah. I need it so bad, Cas,” he admits quietly. “Need to feel you again.”</p><p>“I’ll take care of you, my sweet omega. I will always give you everything you want.”</p><p>Cas gives him a second to let that sink in, to let him remember how good that feels to believe before Cas starts to move, and then Dean loses track of everything but the sensation of Cas’s thick cock shifting inside of him. Cas pulls out a little bit at a time and then moves right back in to refill the space he left behind, moving further and further back with each thrust until he has most of his length pumping in and out of him, slowly but steadily. Once Cas has settled into a rhythm, Cas starts mouthing at his scent gland again and caressing the curve of his hip. He always did that when Dean was pregnant and carrying more weight, and it’s reassuring to know he still likes his body now that it’s a little slimmer than it was before. </p><p>“You’re beautiful,” Cas says against his skin. “Feel like heaven. Like home. Like mine.”</p><p>“Cas, please,” Dean begs, already needy and shameless with it.</p><p>He feels his knees hiked up and hooked by Cas’s elbows, and then Cas backs his ass up and slides back inside nice and slow. Dean’s mouth is hanging open from the sheer length of him, from the sensation of inch after inch sliding home, filling him, giving him exactly what he wanted like Cas always does, always has, always will.</p><p>“You can’t imagine how many times I thought of this. Of you, like this,” Cas says quietly. “Of how good you always feel, how hot and tight you always are, how deliciously smoky you smell for me.”</p><p><em> God </em> he’s missed hearing Cas talk dirty, and he knows exactly how to get him going. “Just for you, alpha.”</p><p>“Yes, just for me,” Cas insists, already picking up the pace as his voice drops an octave. “You’re my mate. <em> My </em> omega.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Dean agrees, already burning hotter from the possessive undertones to Cas’s voice. “Show me. Make me yours, Cas.” Cas’s thick cock thrusts into him nice and hard while Cas drops his mouth to his mating gland. Cas sucks at Dean’s neck, scraping his teeth along his flesh and even biting at him until Dean’s writhing, desperate and over-eager for Cas’s knot, fucking himself down onto Cas’s cock to try to bring them both to the edge faster and harder. </p><p>Cas isn’t holding back either, and he slides all the way in again before stopping to grind his knot against Dean’s ass. “Gonna knot you,” Cas promises. “Gonna knot you and fill you up so good.”</p><p>“Gonna knock me up again, alpha?” Dean asks, weirdly turned on by the idea. “Gonna knot me and pump me so full of your alpha cum you knock me up the first time we fuck just like you did the last time?” Cas pounds into him, his skin slapping against Dean’s loudly and without apology, really starting to fuck him now. “Gonna—gonna get me nice and round all over again, Cas?”</p><p>Cas whimpers, dragging his knot against Dean’s rim and slamming inside further, deeper, grinding the head of his cock into Dean’s prostate in the process and pulling a desperate whine from Dean. He’s so fucking close, feels like he’s been clinging to the edge for a god damn life time, and <em> he knows </em> all he needs is that knot to make it happen. Cas grinds harder every time he thrusts, loosening Dean’s hole a little bit more with every one, the fat girth stretching him bit by bit until Dean’s gasping for air, clutching at Cas’s back, and moaning, <em> “Unh, unh, unh,” </em> all high and needy in between each breath. </p><p>“Come on, sweetheart,” Cas croons, that low voice of his like whisky over the rocks. “Relax. Let it happen so you can take it. Take my knot like my perfect omega.”</p><p>“Cas,” Dean begs, panting with each breath. ”Cas, I can’t. I need it. Just—just do it. Knot me, fill me, fucking <em> breed me.” </em></p><p>Cas <em> roars </em> as he thrusts deep and sharp, impaling him with his alpha cock and forcing his knot past his rim on the first try. He feels like he’s blanketed in fire. Unbelievable heat consumes him, locks up his muscles and tendons while he’s seized by inconceivable pleasure. Dean can fucking <em> feel </em> his skin stretch as Cas’s knot swells to completion, and as braced as he was for the heart-stopping moment when Cas’s knot pops, pleasure overcomes him all at once when it actually happens, so all-encompassing and monumental that he <em> screams </em> as he comes. He just has enough presence of mind to cover his mouth with his hand as he shoots between them harder than he has in <em>months</em>, spilling hot and thick and so fucking much he’s wracked to the core from pleasure. He can feel Cas’s cock throbbing and releasing load after load of cum deep inside of him, and he rocks down on his knot, milking him for more, thinking insane but vastly arousing thoughts about Cas coming so much he’s going to breed him all over again.</p><p>
  <em> Breed, mate, family. </em>
</p><p>“Cas,” he chokes out, needing more of a connection, needing his mate impossibly closer.</p><p>Cas is there in a heartbeat, rubbing his cheek along Dean’s neck and then kissing a gentle trail to his jaw between heavy breaths. Cas is <em> still </em> coming, trembling and thrusting lazily through it, but he lavishes Dean with soft, comforting touches, and tender kisses to his skin until they’re both breathing more easily. </p><p>It’s only then that Cas nuzzles his nose against Dean’s and whispers, “I love you so.”</p><p>Warmth suffuses him and he nudges forward to press their lips together. “I love you, too. That was freakin’ awesome.”</p><p>Cas huffs a quiet laugh. “Yes, it was. I missed you, my beautiful mate.”</p><p>That makes his heart sing, so he pulls him in to kiss him some more, soft and sweet but over and over now as he combs his fingers through Cas’s hair now that he has the chance to do it. A long time later, Cas has made his way back to his scent gland, and Dean hums happily when Cas lays all of his weight on top of him. “Missed <em> this,” </em> Dean admits. “My belly was in the damn way before.”</p><p>“I liked your belly,” Cas murmurs against his skin. “But I liked not having to be careful tonight, too.”</p><p>“Not like we never fucked hard when I was knocked up,” Dean points out.</p><p>“No, but I was always half thinking about not putting too much weight on you or jostling you the wrong way,” Cas says. “It was distracting.”</p><p>“Huh.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“No wonder you lasted longer before.” He laughs when he feels Cas bite his collarbone in retribution. “I’m joking. You know you’re the best sex I’ve ever had.”</p><p>“And that’s quite an accomplishment, given your former work experience.”</p><p>Dean rolls his eyes fondly. “Yeah, Cas, you’re a stallion.”</p><p>“I know you’re being facetious, but considering you called me a kinky genius earlier, I’m going to allow it.”</p><p>Dean’s laugh is surprised out of him, a low belly laugh that echoes in their bedroom. “Only because you say so, huh?”</p><p>“I run a very tight ship around here,” Cas says, ensuring Dean’s smile stays firmly in place.</p><p>“Apparently you’re a funny guy when you don’t fall asleep after sex,” Dean comments.</p><p>“Who knew?” Cas pops his head up and smiles down at Dean fondly. “You know, I think I needed this more than I knew I did.”</p><p>“The sex?” Dean asks.</p><p>“The connection that comes with it,” Cas answers. His face falls a little bit because of how that sounds, and Cas rephrases. “Not that I didn’t feel connected to you before, of course. You know I fall in love with you more every day.” Cas does actually tell him that all the time, so he nods, and Cas continues. “But that familial, domestic kind of connection is quite different from this, don’t you think?”</p><p>“I guess,” Dean agrees. He never really thought about it before, but Cas does make a point. They spend every evening together with Hunter. They eat as a family with Hunter either in a sling or in his baby chair, go for a swim, take Hunter on a walk in his stroller, or go for a drive when Hunter just won’t settle, and he’s pretty sure both he and Cas enjoy that. Hell, he’s had the thought more than a couple of times that he wouldn’t enjoy most of it with anybody <em> but </em> Cas, but now that he’s thinking about it, Cas is right that as much as that is them spending time together, it’s not the same as feeling that person literally moving inside of you. “Yeah, you’re right.”</p><p>“I almost forgot how good it feels to be confident about something,” Cas says. Dean knows that’s a nod to how Cas has told him he feels more confident in bed with Dean than anywhere else, and he’s glad Cas had the chance to feel like that again and that he had a hand in making it happen. Cas leans in for a quick kiss, and adds, “Thank you for reminding me.”</p><p>Dean grins up at him. “We are pretty good in bed for a couple of parents, huh?”</p><p>“I certainly have no complaints. Either it’s been so long that I forgot how good sex really is, or it was exceptionally good tonight.” Cas cups his cheek and brushes his thumb across his cheekbone. “And because I am infinitely more in love with you today than I was eight weeks ago, I suspect the latter.”</p><p>He figures the swooping sensation in his chest has gotta be what it feels like to be swept off your feet—he just happens to be lying down at the moment. “I love you so damn much,” Dean says, breathless. Getting the sudden feeling that there’s no possible way Cas can know just how much, he says, “I really do, you know. So much more than I tell you.”</p><p>“Dean,” Cas says happily. “You tell me every day, sweetheart. Usually more than once.”</p><p>“I know,” Dean says, because he does. “But still. It’s... it’s so much more than that.”</p><p>Cas’s expression goes soft, Dean gets a burst of crisp apple scent, and he knows without Cas having to say a damn word that he’s happy. “I know. I feel it, too.”</p><p>Cas lies back down, snuggling into his neck, and even though he can smell it in the air, he asks, “You happy, Cas?”</p><p>“With the sex, or life in general?” Cas asks. </p><p>“With me. Our life in general.”</p><p>Without even missing a beat, Cas replies, “Happier than I’ve ever been. You and Hunter are everything to me. Watching him grow, watching you dote on him and come into your own as a parent, watching how much you love him and he loves you... I know these memories of us with our first child will be some of my most treasured.”</p><p>“For me, too,” Dean says truthfully. “Love seein’ my big alpha wrapped around the finger of somethin’ small enough to fit in the palm of your hand.”</p><p>“Not anymore he doesn’t,” Cas complains. “He’s growing too fast.”</p><p>“We’ll have more,” Dean says, confident and comfortable with that idea. “There’ll be more babies, Cas. Lots and lots of babies.”</p><p>“How soon do you want to try for another one?” Cas asks him.</p><p>Dean huffs a laugh at the eagerness of the question. “Ask me again after I get a full night’s sleep.”</p><p>“Sleep,” Cas says wistfully. “You raise an excellent point, my love.”</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Dean snorts. “‘Cause <em> you’ve </em> really been missing out on sleep, huh?”</p><p>“I wake up every time you wake up,” Cas argues.</p><p>“Barely! You roll out of bed <em> after </em> I wake you up, get the baby, and before he’s even <em> latched </em> you’re already snoring like a freaking chainsaw again. I feed him for almost an hour before he’s done—”</p><p>“—and then I wake up <em> again, </em> change him, and put him back to sleep,” Cas finishes.</p><p>“Yeah, but <em> you </em> sleep the whole time he’s nursing and I don’t!”</p><p>“I’m sorry my breasts don’t lactate, Dean, but there’s not much I can do about that,” Cas says, his voice dripping with sarcasm.</p><p>“You could stay up and keep me company,” Dean snaps back. But as soon as he says it, he regrets it because Cas <em> would, </em> and the last thing they need is two tired people in the house instead of one. “That was stupid, sorry. Forget I said that.”</p><p>“I would if you really wanted me to,” Cas says softly. “If you’re lonely or have a hard time staying awake—”</p><p>“I don’t,” Dean promises. “I was just being a petty dick again. You help a lot, and I know you wake up, too. Most alpha dads don’t even do that much.”</p><p>“Honestly, I wish I could help you feed him so you could get more than three hours of sleep at a time. I hate that there’s not a more effective way I can help with that.”</p><p>“He did five hour stretches a few times the last couple of weeks, so maybe it’s coming,” Dean says optimistically. </p><p>“You need to nap more when he’s sleeping during the day instead of doing housework.”</p><p>“Well, now that I know my ass is back in the game, I was kinda thinking I’d start camming again,” Dean says.</p><p>“Really?” Cas questions, sounding surprised.</p><p>“Well, yeah.”</p><p>“Why? It’s not as if we need the money.”</p><p>The confrontational tone of Cas’s voice makes Dean realize that they never talked about whether or not he would go back to work after he had Hunter. He had to stop camming once he started showing, and he and Cas weren’t even properly mated by that time yet. He never really considered that Cas might have a problem with it.</p><p>“I liked my job, though, and it’s not like I’m gonna be able to go back to some place like Patience.” He gets a whiff of burning pastry, a sure sign that Castiel is feeling rather possessive about the idea of Dean sleeping with other people. “Not that I would,” he tacks on for Cas’s benefit. “But I like the work. I like the attention. And honestly, I think it’ll be good for me to help keep my cocky, rare male omega attitude intact between diaper changes and bouts of crying over clogged milk ducts.”</p><p>Cas doesn’t say anything for a long while, but Dean lets him have time to think it through. Finally, he says, “Alright. But I do have one request, if you’ll humor me.”</p><p>Cas <em> is </em> his mate, so if he has something in mind that will make the idea of Dean getting naked on the internet for paying customers easier on him, Dean’s willing to at least hear him out. “What?”</p><p>“Will you let me watch sometimes?”</p><p>Dean grins nice and wide, thinking about Cas’s eyes on him while he fucks himself on camera in their bed. “Oh, I think we can work something out.” Just then, a cry rings out through the house. “There’s Hunter,” Dean says needlessly. It’s been long enough that Cas slips out easily, pulls on a pair of pajamas, and walks across the hall to Hunter’s room. Dean sits up to wipe himself down before Cas comes back and is opening a drawer for a new pair of pajamas when Cas stops in the doorway. </p><p>“I’m going to take him downstairs for a bit,” Cas says. He’s got Hunter curled into the crook of his arm, and Dean feels his heart swell at the sight of his son looking up at Cas all bright-eyed. “Go soak in the hot tub, nap, or just relax until he gets hungry again. I’ll come get you if we need you.”</p><p>“Thanks, Cas. Love you.”</p><p>“I love you,” Cas says back. He turns to leave, but Dean can hear him talking to Hunter as he walks down the hall. “Daddy loves you too, doesn’t he Hunter? Yes he does. And do you know who else loves you? Your other daddy! Yes, yes he does. And Uncle Sam, and Uncle Gabriel, and Aunt Charlie...”</p><p>Dean collapses face-first onto the bed, still fully naked, and thinks for the millionth time in eight weeks that Cas really is the best mate he ever could have hoped for. </p><p>And then he does his new favorite thing <em> and sleeps. </em> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>